


Welcome to shield high : the truth behind skye

by Thewatchtower300341



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewatchtower300341/pseuds/Thewatchtower300341
Summary: Follow as skye coulson goes through high school discovering love, heartbreak,  loss, friendship and the secrets about her past.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.....

Skye's point of view:

Skye wake up said my eldest brother Steve shaking my shoulder go away I moaned into my pillow cant do that baby sis it's your first day of shield high said Steve nooooooo I moaned again I was not looking forward to high school.

Come on Skye before they stick Bobbi on you said Steve at the sound of my twin's name got me moving mostly I'm up I said not moving from my bed I heard Steve laugh your not moving kiddio said Steve Scklur SIf Coulson you better be up yelled our mom I'm up I yelled throwing off my covers. I got your outfit all picked out baby sis you want to make a good first impression said Steve walking out of my room.

With a groan I walked to mine and bobbi's shared bathroom to do something with myself looking in the mirror I decided to leave my hair down but to add a few curls to the side next, I decided to put on a deep golden brown color that went along with my hazel eyes I did not wear makeup often but when I did I wanted to stick close to the natural colors.

Smiling at myself I then put a light red lipstick before leaving the bathroom I sprayed some of Clint's favorite cologne that I stole from him before running back into my room. Like Steve had said the outfit he picked was laid neatly on my bed I smiled at the outfit choice he picked it was a navy blue dress with a red leather jacket with my favorite pairs of white heels and to top it off was half a captain America shield nelcake since bobbi had the other half putting on the nelcake I let out a small laugh before walking down the stairs to join my family.

And there she is the only Coulson at shield high said dad with a smile making me blush thanks dad I said sitting next to bobbi who was wearing almost the same exact thing as me just in different colors she was wearing a beautiful white dress with a blue leather jacket and her favorite pair of red heels and the other half of the captain nelcake our dad and steve found this nelcake on a mission a few years back and brought it for me and bobbi steve then told us that as long as we wore this nelcake that he would always be there for us no matter what which just confused me.

So bobbi what last name have you choose asked mom I was thinking about Moore sounds good with my name said bobbi where's leo and clint I asked taking a sip of my orange juice oh leo still getting ready while Clint's had already left to get some extra time practicing with his bow and arrow before he goes to Olympic this year said dad with a proud smile making both me bobbi and steve smile as well we are so proud of clint he's worked so hard to get to where he is now I cant believe all my babies are growing up so fast Steve's just finished high school last year and is getting ready for operations clint's a senior and he's going to the Olympic this year he's really earned the codename Hawkeye. My baby girls are now going to shield high with our youngest child and now im going to cry said mom placing a hand over her heart no no no there's no need to cry mel said dad even though he himself was teary eye.

It was silent for a moment before dad cleared his throat I want all of you to know Im proud of all of you guys I know it cant be easy for you all at first since both your mom and I made a name for ourselves a name that to this day is well known and respected but despite our shadows each of you choose your own path and look at you guys now like your mom said steve your done with high school with top grades and now you have a sweet ride waiting for you over at operations im so proud of you steve you've done good.

Clint's taken archery to a whole new level with his eye sight he never misses a target never and now hes on his way to Olympic not to mention this is his last year at shield high whatever path he picks I know his future will be bright.

Bobbi theres no doubt in my mind that youll be joining steve at operations you are one heck of a fighter and you proved your point more then once that a girl can fight you take after your mom when it comes to fighting and I have to say I feel bad for anyone that makes you mad dad said making everyone laugh before he spoke up again.

And skye im so proud of you unlike bobbi whose following your mothers footsteps while your following mine your taking all the right classes to be a field agent your even talking about attending all 3 shield academies not to mention you are a amazing hacker I mean you hacked shield when you where only eight years old man was your uncle nick furious dad said making me laugh so hard to the point tears where coming down I had made my godfather so mad that day but at the same time he was impress that a eight year old could hack shield so over the years he had me create a better fire wall that was much harder to hack.

Anyway as I was saying not to mention leo's so smart he skipped two years of school and is now with skye and bobbi at shield high as leo fitz and I couldn't be prouder said sad finally ending his speech both me and bobbi had tears coming down awe thank you so much daddy me and bobbi said together getting up from our seats to hug dad your welcome my baby girls dad said placing a kiss on our checks leo come on or youll be late yelled steve coming yelled leo running down stairs Leonard how many times do I have to tell you no running in the house said mom sorry mom said leo we better get going don't want to me late on our first day of school said bobbi tossing me my backpack hey dad you promised me the keys to lola I said knowing that would get a rise out of dad don't touch lola said dad making me leo and bobbi burst out laughing cant blame a girl for trying I said have a good day at school love you mom said as we walked out the front door.

The drive to shield high was quiet leaving each of us to our own thoughts I could only hope our first da of school would go perfect and maybe make a couple of friends and hopefully not any emenies.

Not to mention dad told me theres a girl from England that needs to be shown around I just hope shes nice.


	2. chapter 2

Skye's point of view:

Entering the building of shield high left us in awe holy crap whispered leo griping my hand hard I could tell leo was nervous its bigger then I imagine bobbi whispered holding my other hand together we entered the building hand in hand.

Once in the building our eyes widen the school was amazing it was at least five levels not to mention the school was wide like a campus there was no doubt in my mind that I was so going to get lost. Alright im going to try and fine my first period love you guys said bobbi going her own way love you me and leo said toghter watching bobbi disappear alright little brother looks like this is where we go our own ways also I told leo not prepare for the heart stopping hug leo threw at me gently I wrapped my arms around leo love you said leo love you to kiddio I said letting leo go I better get going see you later skye yelled leo running off.

Now all I had to do was wait for this girl had assigned me looking around the room I saw the wall of valor walking closer to the wall I ran my figure down the list of names my eyes tearing up excuse me are you Scklur Coulson came a voice from behind me making me turn around to see a young girl around leos age she looked very nervous giving the girl a smile that's me but please call me skye I said oh please call me jemma what are you looking at asked jemma the wall of valor each shield felity has one in memory for the agents that lost there lives in the line of duty I said wow that's very deep im glad im not going out in the field said jemma

What area do you want to be in I asked science I love learning anything to do about science at least I'm in a lab where I know I'm safe and sound what about you asked jemma I'm taking all the classes to become a field agent like my dad I said noticing jemma's eyes got very wide what I asked you want to go out in the field where its dangerous asked jemma yeah I know its dangerous but I'd go crazy being in a lab all day I don't enjoy sitting still I said I hope all goes well for you said jemma thanks lets get you to your first period shall we I said walking down the hall jemma followed the rest of the walk was in silence it wasn't bad the silence was peaceful.

Soon we reached jemma's first period here we are and it looks like you have first period with my younger brother I said smiling brightly at her I hope to see you again said jemma walking into the class room you will I whispered before walking to my first period which was all the way on the other side of the school but i have a hall pass so all was good my first class of the day is field training and from what I heard from steve that class is intense and from time to time we go on small missions that wasn't so hard which should be fun.

Soon I found myself standing in front of my first period slowly I entered the class can I help you asked the teacher yes my name is Scklur Coulson I'm in your class I said handing her my pass welcome to field training miss Coulson my name is Mrs. Smith you can take a seat next to hunter said Mrs. Smith thanks I whispered before taking my seat next to who I thought hunter was.

Alright class let me be clear if you goof off and not take this class seriously I will kick you out this class will teach you the skills that will help you out in the field I don't play games the minute you goof off your out don't believe me ask some of my students that have had me before they know I'm not joking isn't that right ward asked Mrs. Smith yes ma'am said a tall handsome man sitting in the back of the room alright class listen up this class is far from easy I train you hard so when you find yourself out in the field you have the skills and knowledge to keep yourselves alive we are the only class in the school that goes out in the field weekly we take missions that are easy enough that actual agents don't have to do them so there handed to me now this is a small class there are only six students I'll be giving you partner's understood asked Mrs. Smith yes Mrs. Smith we all said alright I'm going to call out names and give you guys partners Lance hunter and Melindia may once again you guys are partners said Mrs. Smith with a smile.

Heck yes said hunter giving may a high five hunter and may have been with me for 4 years there some of my best students they will also be in charge of training and most of the missions so listen to them next is Antoine Triplett and Natasha Romanoff you will mostly be joining Mr. Jackson class where he will train you the way you guys want to train you wont be apart of this class very often now there are two other students that will be joining us out in the bus they will be in the lab mostly there names are jemma Simmons and leo fitz last but not least Scklur Coulson and grant ward these are your partner's for the whole year get use to them cause I'm not switching partner's no mater how much you beg said Mrs. smith I was a little nervous about being partner's with grant ward he seemed annoyed about the partner choice but didn't complain remind me of a robot takes orders and doesn't question them I was beyond nervous to bad I wasn't partners with hunter I knew him through clint but I did not know anything about this man my thoughts where cut off by ward himself he sat down in the desk in front of me.

Alright rookie fair warning I don't go easy even if you are a girl said ward making me roll my eyes and just to let you know robot just because I'm a girl that doesn't mean I cant handle myself in a fight I said with a smirk much to my surprise ward let out a chuckle I think where going to get along just fine said ward giving me a small smile before walking away back to his own desk holy crap you got ward to smile you must be very special said ward walking up to me why am I special I asked picking up my backpack ward doesn't smile like ever he rarely smile at his own girlfriend victoria hand you should consider yourself lucky said hunter walking away leaving me to my thoughts walking out of the class room I was looking forward to the rest of my classes but so far I believed this class was going to be my favorite espially with the real missions not to mention I'm a little bit curious about how my relationship with ward was going to be like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! please be nice in the comments i'm doing this for fun and i know i'm not the best writer due to my learning disablity but i'm doing this for me and if you happened to like it then great!


	3. Chapter 3

Skye's point of view:

Entering the building of shield high left us in awe holy crap whispered leo griping my hand hard I could tell leo was nervous its bigger then I imagine bobbi whispered holding my other hand together we entered the building hand in hand.

Once in the building our eyes widen the school was amazing it was at least five levels not to mention the school was wide like a campus there was no doubt in my mind that I was so going to get lost. Alright im going to try and fine my first period love you guys said bobbi going her own way love you me and leo said toghter watching bobbi disappear alright little brother looks like this is where we go our own ways also I told leo not prepare for the heart stopping hug leo threw at me gently I wrapped my arms around leo love you said leo love you to kiddio I said letting leo go I better get going see you later skye yelled leo running off.

Now all I had to do was wait for this girl had assigned me looking around the room I saw the wall of valor walking closer to the wall I ran my figure down the list of names my eyes tearing up excuse me are you Scklur Coulson came a voice from behind me making me turn around to see a young girl around leos age she looked very nervous giving the girl a smile that's me but please call me skye I said oh please call me jemma what are you looking at asked jemma the wall of valor each shield felity has one in memory for the agents that lost there lives in the line of duty I said wow that's very deep im glad im not going out in the field said jemma

What area do you want to be in I asked science I love learning anything to do about science at least I'm in a lab where I know I'm safe and sound what about you asked jemma I'm taking all the classes to become a field agent like my dad I said noticing jemma's eyes got very wide what I asked you want to go out in the field where its dangerous asked jemma yeah I know its dangerous but I'd go crazy being in a lab all day I don't enjoy sitting still I said I hope all goes well for you said jemma thanks lets get you to your first period shall we I said walking down the hall jemma followed the rest of the walk was in silence it wasn't bad the silence was peaceful.

Soon we reached jemma's first period here we are and it looks like you have first period with my younger brother I said smiling brightly at her I hope to see you again said jemma walking into the class room you will I whispered before walking to my first period which was all the way on the other side of the school but i have a hall pass so all was good my first class of the day is field training and from what I heard from steve that class is intense and from time to time we go on small missions that wasn't so hard which should be fun.

Soon I found myself standing in front of my first period slowly I entered the class can I help you asked the teacher yes my name is Scklur Coulson I'm in your class I said handing her my pass welcome to field training miss Coulson my name is Mrs. Smith you can take a seat next to hunter said Mrs. Smith thanks I whispered before taking my seat next to who I thought hunter was.

Alright class let me be clear if you goof off and not take this class seriously I will kick you out this class will teach you the skills that will help you out in the field I don't play games the minute you goof off your out don't believe me ask some of my students that have had me before they know I'm not joking isn't that right ward asked Mrs. Smith yes ma'am said a tall handsome man sitting in the back of the room alright class listen up this class is far from easy I train you hard so when you find yourself out in the field you have the skills and knowledge to keep yourselves alive we are the only class in the school that goes out in the field weekly we take missions that are easy enough that actual agents don't have to do them so there handed to me now this is a small class there are only six students I'll be giving you partner's understood asked Mrs. Smith yes Mrs. Smith we all said alright I'm going to call out names and give you guys partners Lance hunter and Melindia may once again you guys are partners said Mrs. Smith with a smile.

Heck yes said hunter giving may a high five hunter and may have been with me for 4 years there some of my best students they will also be in charge of training and most of the missions so listen to them next is Antoine Triplett and Natasha Romanoff you will mostly be joining Mr. Jackson class where he will train you the way you guys want to train you wont be apart of this class very often now there are two other students that will be joining us out in the bus they will be in the lab mostly there names are jemma Simmons and leo fitz last but not least Scklur Coulson and grant ward these are your partner's for the whole year get use to them cause I'm not switching partner's no mater how much you beg said Mrs. smith I was a little nervous about being partner's with grant ward he seemed annoyed about the partner choice but didn't complain remind me of a robot takes orders and doesn't question them I was beyond nervous to bad I wasn't partners with hunter I knew him through clint but I did not know anything about this man my thoughts where cut off by ward himself he sat down in the desk in front of me.

Alright rookie fair warning I don't go easy even if you are a girl said ward making me roll my eyes and just to let you know robot just because I'm a girl that doesn't mean I cant handle myself in a fight I said with a smirk much to my surprise ward let out a chuckle I think where going to get along just fine said ward giving me a small smile before walking away back to his own desk holy crap you got ward to smile you must be very special said ward walking up to me why am I special I asked picking up my backpack ward doesn't smile like ever he rarely smile at his own girlfriend victoria hand you should consider yourself lucky said hunter walking away leaving me to my thoughts walking out of the class room I was looking forward to the rest of my classes but so far I believed this class was going to be my favorite espially with the real missions not to mention I'm a little bit curious about how my relationship with ward was going to be like.


	4. Chapter 4

Skye's point of view:

I made it through half the school day and so far I'm loving all my classes but now it was lunch time and I was starving. "skye" came a voice from behind me turning around I let out a smile when I saw bobbi leo and jemma walking in my direction. Hey how is your guys day going so far I asked looping arms with bobbi amazingly well me and jemma have most of our classes together and not to mention we get our own lab on the bus for when where called out on missions said leo giving me a big smile I'm glad your liking all of your classes so far and that you and jemma are becoming such great friends I said before turning my attention to bobbi what about you bobbi I asked I love most of my classes although I know this one kid is going to be the death of me said bobbi with a annoyed look on her face who asked jemma his name is lance hunter he keeps flirting with me which just drives me crazy I wish he would take a hint said bobbi with a frown.

I let out a small laugh I know exactly who your talking about I have my first class with him he's not that bad bob's I said grabbing my tray for lunch he's not that bad my butt I heard bobbi mumble behide me making me laugh you see whenever bobbi complained about a guy it usually meant she liked him and by the sound of it I'm guessing she really likes him after ordering myself a chicken salad I found myself a empty table and waited for the rest of the group to join me.

Hey Coulson long time no see said ward pulling a chair out for him to sit in ward what's up I thought you be eating lunch with your other friends I said not trying to be rude but just pointing out a fact well Mrs. Smith told us to be more then partners and I saw you eating alone I thought what the heck beside I need to get away from my girlfriend she's driving me crazy ward said with a sigh whose your girlfriend I asked over there she's the one with red highlights said ward turning myself around I easily spotted wards girlfriend she was wearing a cheerleaders outfit and was in the middle of talking with a couple of other cheerleaders I could see why ward was dating her she's really pretty with her light brown hair with red highlights down the side she was also very thin but had nice curves she kind of made me feel a little bad about how much bigger I was compared to her I'm not saying I'm fat just not as thin as miss hand turning myself back around I gave my attention back to ward.

She's very pretty you should consider yourself lucky I said taking a bite of my salad I do for the most part but victoria been getting on my nerves about who I can be friends with all it's pushing my patience pretty thin said ward before I could reply grant yelled victoria in a high pitch voice that had me wincing speak of the devil ward said with a groan making me laugh go on robot before your girlfriend causes everyone's ear drums to burst I said making ward laugh yeah I should believe it or not she can actually make her voice go higher and that's when it starts to get painful said ward getting up out of his chair grant now! Yelled victoria you better go robot the ice queen calls I said half expecting him to get mad at me for bashing his girlfriend but much to my surprise he just let out a laugh yeah I should get going see you tomorrow rookie said ward placing a kiss on my check making me turn beat red get ready to get your butt whopped tomorrow said ward giving me a smirk lets get one thing straight mr. robot just because I'm a girl that doesn't mean I cant handle myself in a fight and if you think I cant then your dead wrong my brothers taught me how to fight I said with a smile I guess will see just how good you really are tomorrow then later rookie said ward walking away.

A moment later bobbi, leo and jemma where sitting at the table with huge grins what I asked looking at my siblings nothing we just want to know who that guy was that was just talking to you said jemma giving me a gentle smile I manged to give her a small smile in return but it quickly left my face looking at bobbi and leo there smiles remind me of snakes it would make sence since there both evil like snakes what I snapped skye's got a crush skye's got a crush bobbi and leo said toghter making me blush deeper I do not he's my partner in field training not to mention she has a girlfriend I said of course he does I mean look at him if he didn't I be surprised said bobbi leo nodded yeah I mean if I was a girl and he was single I would take him in a heartbeat said leo me and bobbi stared at him along with jemma who looked at him like he grew another head leo noticing our looks quickly blushed before eating his broccoli and cheese soup as weird as that was I can understand where leo was coming from I agree if ward wasn't taken then the world is blind said jemma .

Looking around the table I let out a deep breath look me and ward are just partners and nothing else I said standing up and leaving the table walking out of the lunch room ignoring my siblings voices walking out of the lunch room I felt a pair of eyes on me as I open and closed the door I saw ward looking at me in concern I gave him a weak smile before leaving I needed to let out some steam and thanks to clint I knew the perfect place to let out some steam.

Ward's point of view:

I was feeling very irrated with victoria she had been very clingy and it was driving me crazy I saw skye get up and leave the lunch room looking rather annoyed we locked eyes for a moment before she left. Slowly I stood up and started to follow skye but victoria's voice stopped me oh grant darling where do you think your going asked victoria I was going to hit the gym I said oh no homey you need to stay here and listen to me make plans for our double date with Nicole and James said victoria listen babe I really need to hit the gym I'm going stir crazy I said grant Douglas ward sta here and listen to my plans now demanded victoria stomping her foot like a small child biting my lip so I didn't say something out of anger I slowly walked back over to victoria allowing her to hug my waist while still talking to Nicole about our double date coming up but all I could think about was skye.


	5. Chapter 5

Skye's point of view:

2 weeks later....

I can't believe two whole weeks of school had already passed by and today was our first official mission and I was beyond nervous hey rookie calm down you're going to do just fine said ward making sure I had my vest on properly I know I am maybe you should try calming down ward your trying to stop my breathing I said with a wheeze for he had tighten my chest strap to tight sorry ward mumbled loosening the strap a little I'm going to be fine I said I know you are I trust hunter he's a good fighter I'm just worried about you it's too soon for you to be out in the field you're not trained enough said ward hey I'm going to be just fine this should be a very quick and easy mission I said trying to calm ward down it looked like he was about to faint.

I am calm ward snapped fixing my last strap guys Mrs. Smith wants to debrief us one last time said may giving us a smile before walking away alright let's get this over with and as soon as you come back rookie get ready for some serious training I need to know you can keep yourself safe said ward walking away leaving me to my thoughts he's very proactive of me which could be a good thing or a very bad thing.

Following ward into the debriefing room alright class first mission together alright here's the plan lance and skye are going undercover as hunter and Scklur prior children of Andrew and Natalie prior since "your' parents are out of town you both will be taking their place at the fundraiser now your target is Nicklaus Anderson he's been selling children as slaves for a million dollars a piece your job is to stop him now jemma will take skye to get ready while ward gets hunter ready you got one hour go said Mrs. Smith walking away.

Alright let's get you all dressed up miss Prior said jemma leading me into a room that held tons of outfits for each mission alrighty skye what do you think about this dress asked jemma holding the most beautiful dress I've ever seen it was a beautiful sliver dress that went to my ankles I love it I whisper in awe jemma just laughed throwing the dress at me go try it on said jemma pushing me into the dressing room. Five minutes later I came out of the dressing room with the dress on so what do you think I asked looking down oh my gosh skye you look so beautiful lets finish dolling you up said jemma pulling me into the makeup area to doll me up.

Hunter's point of view:

Alright mate jemma told me skye picked the sliver dress so try this on said fitz throwing me a light blue dress shirt with blank pants and a sliver tie go try them on said ward sending me to the bathroom closing the door with a sigh I slowly got dressed its been a while since I was sent undercover last time I did I ended up with a bullet to the shoulder I was cut out of my thoughts by a noise hey mate you okay asked fitz yeah just give me a minute I said looking at myself in the mirror one last time before walking out of the bathroom do either of you lads know how to tie a tie I asked nope said fitz sorry hunter I don't wear ties they can be used as weapons said ward looking beyond nervous ward I said catching his attention I'll take good care of your partner I won't let anything bad happen to her I promise I said thanks hunter that means a lot I'll go see if someone can help you with that tie said ward walking out of the room with fitz at his heels leaving me to try and figure out my tie my thoughts where cut off again by the voice of my own partner after all these years you still can't figure out how to tie your own tie said may walking into the room with a smirk you know me I hate ties I said returning may smirk may walked closer to me gently undoing the mess I did before re-doing my tie I could tell something was wrong with may with how gentle she was being.

Penny for your thoughts I asked once may was done with my tie she locked eyes with me I'm worried Mrs. Smith hasn't separated us since your last undercover mission 2 years ago why did she start now asked may it felt like a slap to the face now that I knew why may was being so quiet she was scared for me. Our partnership was one of the best in history next to Barton's and Romanoff's hey now I said lifting may's chin with my knuckle I'm going to be okay it's a simple grab the bad guy mission easy as pie I said your last mission was supposed to be easy to but you still ended up getting shot said may tears coming down her face oh hey shhh I said pulling may into my arms pressing a kiss to her head I'm going to be okay and if I come home hurt I'll let you shot me I said making may laugh pulling out of the hug may placed a kiss to my dimple before stepping back you look good in a tux said may with a smile I know I do I said with a smirk making may roll her eyes come on hunter lets go skye's already said may grabbing my hand pulling me out of the room.

Following may back into the class room I noticed everyone was there but jemma and skye cool he's here jemma send her down yelled fitz a moment later I felt all the air leave my lungs as skye walked toward me she was beautiful the dress hugged her body just right her hair was pulled out of its usual ponytail and was all smooth with some curls on the side someone took a couple strands of hair from her bangs and did a small braid that went around her head she was wearing beautiful glass slippers and to top it off she wore a nelacke a long chain that held a crystal it was simple but sweet wow you look beautiful I said giving skye a smile making her blush thanks skye whispered out of the corner of my eye I saw ward pick up his jaw off the ground making me smirk oh before I forget can you take a couple of pictures of us together asked skye handing Mrs. Smith her phone of course said Mrs. Smith we took a ton of pictures a couple of me and skye me and may may and skye Fitzsimons with skye and finally skye with ward.

Alright here you go said Mrs. Smith handing back skye her phone I want copies of those I told skye alright said Mrs. Smith handing us our comms will be listening if you guys ever get stuck will be able to help said ward since this mission is going to take a while I executed all six of you from all your other classes said Mrs. Smith giving us a smile good luck everyone said alright the drive is at least a hour away you both better get going said may.

Looking at skye I held out my arm for her shall we sister dear I said making skye laugh we shall brother said skye looping her arm around mine giving one last final goodbye to everyone we headed toward the car that the school gave us for mission don't worry skye the first mission is usually pretty easy I said squeezing her hand before letting it go the drive to the fundraiser was quiet leaving each of us to our own thoughts I know I told skye the first mission was easy but I had a bad feeling that this mission was going to be harder than we thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Skye's point of view

Holy crap these people know how to throw a party I whispered making hunter laugh Anderson likes to throw big parties each year to get more clients right now at this party just alone is 18 million dollars 18 clients there here to pick up their kids said ward I'm not seeing him are you I asked looking at hunter. Nope but it's still early let's kill some time by dancing said hunter pulling me onto the dance floor I looked at him in surprised what asked hunter you know how to dance I asked.

Yes sadly said hunter dipping me making me let out a laugh as he brought me back up you have me to thanks for that said may making me laugh while hunter rolled his eyes what can I say I'm a man of many talents said hunter spinning me around I heard may let out a scoff over the comms do you like dancing I asked not really but it helps on missions or training its kept me alive said hunter.

Me and hunter danced threw servel more songs before we both called it quits guys Anderson still not here said hunter looking concerned we noticed that's very strange he's usually here by now said Mrs. Smith does anyone else have a bad feeling asked jemma something not right hunter whispered guys maybe we should pull out said ward no they've come so far just to pull out wait or a couple more hours said Mrs. Smith alright lets go get something to drink I said no no you stay here I'll get the drinks said hunter walking away leaving me by myself.

He's such a gentlemen said may in a tone that told us she was joking what's a pretty lady like you doing all by yourself came a voice from behind me turning around I saw our target Nicklaus Anderson himself standing five feet away from me stay calm said ward I'm not by myself my brother is getting me a drink I said I don't believe we have meet I'm Nickolas Anderson said nick holding his hand out Scklur prior I said shaking his hand oh your Andrew and Natalie daughter I've heard all kind of things about you said nick all good things I hope I said of course said nick here's your drink darling said hunter handing me a glass of punch oh thanks hunter I said pressing a kiss to his dimple our welcome oh Mr. Anderson what a honor said hunter shaking nick hand oh please call me nick Mr. Anderson was my father said nick with a smile of course that's how I feel when people call me Mr. prior said hunter with a fake laugh look I got to get going but I hope to see both of you again said nick before walking away I got a bad vibe about him I whispered you and me both said ward.

Mrs. Smith can we leave now I asked yeah where not going to be able to get him today said Mrs. Smith look I got to go to the bathroom so why don't you wait five more minutes said hunter okay ill be here I said as I watched hunter walk upstairs as soon as he left I got a really bad vibe.

"creek creek"

What was that asked may I don't know I said GET OUT EVERYONE GET OUT yelled hunter when nobody moved THE BUILDING ABOUT TO COLLAPSE added hunter soon everyone was trying to get outside I tried to fight against the crowd wait LANCE I screamed SKYE GO ordered hunter I'M NOT LEAVINGYOU I yelled GO NOW THAT'S A ORDER yelled hunter skye go said Mrs. Smith looking at lance one last time before running out of the building when a moment later the building fell to the ground LANCE!!! I screamed tears coming down.

Hunter's point of view:

After coming out of the bathroom I heard a strange noise coming from a hall looking around the room I noticed nobody could stop me.

"creak creak"

What the heck I thought walking into what looked to be a giant ball room and in the middle of the room was a giant bomb all the sudden everything click why would there be a bomb at Nickolas Anderson fundraiser because he could kill all his clients since he was already paid and keep the children well crap I thought oh god I whispered there was only 3 minutes left on the bomb.

Skye I whispered running out of the room I was too far away from any of the exits but I promised ward I would keep skye safe and that's exactly what I'm going to do GET OUT EVERYONE GET OUT THERE'S A BOMB I yelled soon everyone was pushing and shoving each other to get out of the room I noticed skye was fighting against the crowd trying to get towards me LANCE screamed skye GO I yelled but- I cut skye off GO NOW THAT'S An ORDER I yelled skye listen to him said Mrs. Smith skye locked eyes with me I just nodded she looked like she was about to cry but she turned around and started to exit the building may I know I promised you I'd be fine I said don't you dare say goodbye hunter may said looking at the bomb 1:59

Melinda I said I heard may hold in a sob I never call her Melinda I always call her may Mel even melly even know she threatened to kill me if I called her melly again Mrs. Smith it's been a honor being in your class I said

59 seconds left

The honor was all mine lance said Mrs. Smith LANCE NICKLOUS HUNTER I swear if you die I will bring you back then kill you myself yelled may I love you to I said with a soft smile I've been friends with may to long to know she was scared to show her emotions but I broke her walls and I know she's scared and I love you may said.

5 seconds

Closing my eyes the last thing I remember was the bomb going off sharp pain and then darkness.

Skye's point of view:

its been 2 hours since our mission was blown and we still haven't found lance so far the body count was 12 people there were still 15 people uncounted for including lance hey you okay asked ward wrapping a blanket around my shoulders tried I said snuggling into the blanket I was watching may still going threw the rumble she hasn't taken one break since the rest of the class showed up it was heartbreaking to watch.

This is my fault I said ward looked at me with wide eyes this is not your fault don't you dare blame yourself said ward pulling me into his arms and for the first time today I allowed myself to cry. And cry I did I couldn't help to think I was to blame maybe if may had gone with hunter instead of me they would of found the bomb a lot sooner than we had its not your fault rookie whispered ward placing a kiss on the side of my head skye came a voice from behind me turning around I saw bobbi, steve, and clint it looked like leo had called the rest of our siblings STEVE!!! I yelled throwing off the blanket ward had wrapped around me I ran into my brothers arms and continue to cry shh its okay steve whispered pushing myself out of steve's arms I noticed his eyes where following may's every move and then it hit me I forgot that they dated during his senior year there still dating its just there relationship is rocky since Steve's no longer around may as often as he use to.

Ward ward I found him yelled may moving pieces of the building around faster I saw ward get up and started to help her I started to run back over to them LANCE!!!! I screamed NO! skye yelled steve stopping me from getting any closer while clint and bobbi ran to help steve let me go I yelled trying to get out of my brothers arms but he was to strong skye it's too dangerous steve whispered tightening his hold on me. Oh my god hunter yelled may moving her hand to check if he was still alive oh my god hes still alive yelled may tears of joy coming down her face I called the hospital there expecting us said bobbi together ward and may picked hunter up he looked horrible It was a miracle he was still alive I could only hope he was going to stay that way.


	7. Chapter 7

Skye's point of view:

I hate hospital's I thought watching another nurse walk by nobody was telling us anything about hunter and it was driving us all crazy.

I was all snuggled up in ward's arms since steve had managed to stop may from pacing and was now in steve's arms she looked beyond pale she was still crying it was clear that the friendship between may and hunter ran deep.

Clint had Natasha ranmoff in his arms they claim there not dating that there just close friends but we all knew eventually they were going to be more then friends. Natasha had came right when may had called her it was because of Natasha with the help of steve that they were able to get may to stop pacing and was now being cuddled with steve and of course jemma was being cuddled by leo which left me with ward not that I was complaining he was a good cuddlier.

When's someone going to tell us something snapped may soon I'm sure said steve pulling myself out of ward's arms where are you going asked ward bathroom I said walking straight to the bathroom once in the bathroom I locked the door and allowed myself to break once again pushing my back against the wall I slide down the ground crying only 2 weeks of school and something this bad had already happen why me I thought.

"knock knock"

Skye it's may can I come in asked may I slowly unlocked the door and a moment later may was also in the bathroom with me the sight of may was enough to make me cry harder. Oh skye said may pulling me into her arms it's all my fault I'm so sorry I said I heard may gasps before grabbing my face with both of her hands this is not your fault okay hunter has been hurt like this before it's apart of being a shield agent okay this is not your fault said may I couldn't say anything so all I did was nod okay not lets join the others said may helping me up together with our arms wrapped around one another we saw ward in a very heated fight with victoria oh boy I thought.

Wards point of view:

After skye went to the bathroom and may following her it was quiet for a moment until I heard someone walking our way in shoes that I was very aware of who they belonged to are you serious I whisperd getting out of my chair I knew right away there was going to be a fight.

Ward whats wrong asked clint before I could answer him victoria walked into the room and man did she look furious GRANT DOUGLOUS WARD where have you been you completely ditch me on our double date with Nicole and James said victoria vic something more important came up I said something more important WHAT THE HECK IS MORE IMPORTANT THEN OUR RELATIONSHIP screamed victoria how about the health of a friend I snapped finally losing my patience with the girl in front of me who hunter oh please the world will be a better place when he's dead said victoria never in my life had I wanted to punch a girl but victoria was seriously pushing it.

Your really lucky you're a girl or I would so hit you I said with a grow too bad you cant said victoria with a smug look on her face. He might not be able to hit you but I can said may throwing a punch at victoria

"crack"

Victoria let out a scream of pain oh you witch you broke my nose yelled victoria holding her nose you better leave or that's not the only thing I'm going to break said may it be best if you leave now skye said gently oh butt out you're the reason why hunter here in the first place said victoria skye's eyes filled with tears okay that's it yelled steve getting out of his seat much to my surprise steve went up to a nurse said something to her and soon two security guards showed up and man handle victoria LET ME GO DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM yelled victoria nope don't care said one of the security guards oh and victoria where done I said with a smirk.

OH NO GRANT DOUGLOUS WARD WEHRE NOT THREW TIL I SAY WHERE THOUGH screamed victoria I didn't say anything else dragged her out of the waiting room area I then pulled skye into my arms allowing her to cry some more I could tell this was tearing her up I dragged skye back to our seats a moment later may sat next to us grabbing skye's left hand to let her know she was there soon a soft melody filled the room Natasha started to sing in Russian a moment later may joined in but in Chinese it was beautiful how the two languages blended together and before I knew it skye was fasted asleep in my arms it was then and there that I swore to procte this sweet girl from anything and everything.

Steve's point of view:

After I got ward's ex- girlfriend thrown out of the room I sat back down in my chair watching my youngest sister she finally cried herself to sleep in ward's arms watching the two partners I saw something more than a normal partnership it was like clint's partnership with Natasha they started out as partners friends and now lovers and that's where I saw their partnership going I mean ward's so gentle with her so unlike his natural personality I just hopped the best for the both of them.

Clint's point of view:

Your staring Natasha whispered making me jump I know I whispered back I kept staring at my sleeping little sister I was the only one in my family that didn't want her to be a part of shield.

Shield has a history of breaking people and my sister is so gentle and kind she's to gentle for shield like today for example what happen with hunter its tearing her up inside one of these days she's going to be shield's greatest weapon and there's not a single thing I can do to stop it.

Skye's point of view:

Skye wake up said ward shaking my shoulders I opened my eyes to see hunter doctor with a clip board I forced myself up to listen to what the doctor had to say.

Hunter is beyond lucky you think having a building collapsing onto him he would have more damage done to him. Hunter has four broken ribs and 3 cracked he also has a sprained knee not to mention 16 stiches the reason why we made you guys wait so long is because we wanted to make sure he didn't have internal bleeding he should be up and about in a couple of days said the doctor.

Oh thank god said may with a smile thank you I whispered the doctor returned my smile you are so ever welcome said the doctor before walking away.

Letting out a laugh we all hugged and celebrated the small victory that was given to us lance was going to be okay maybe this year wasn't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
